


Make me forget

by Persephoneiah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoneiah/pseuds/Persephoneiah
Summary: "Kiss me", the Savior said. "Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life.""No, Miss Swan... I will kiss you until you forget your very name, until you strip your soul bare for me... " 
Two-shot story of how both The Savior and The Queen become whole at last. This came to me after one of @seli_na_w's manip and caption.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after one of seli_na_w's manip and caption. This is my first fanfic, and it was posted a couple of weeks ago on FF.net. This was supposed to be a one-shot. As English is not my first language, I was a bit worried, but all the kind reviews changed my mind and made me write a final chapter to this story.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.
> 
> Mentions of Hook and Hood, but this is all SwanQueen.

Emma Swan was sobbing. Killian was out, investigating some... thingy... with her father... She remembered it was about Hyde's work. She didn't ask. Just this once, she didn't care. The tremors were getting even worse, so when Hook suggested to go with Charming and check some cache they found near the dirigeable's wreckage, she jumped on the opportunity, making up some appointment with Archie to remain behind. At that moment, she was badly regretting that decision.

When Killian was there, she felt cocooned, pillowed. They cuddled. They drank. They fucked. It was not perfect. She felt vacant, and numb, and damaged, but he distracted her from everything else. The pain. The regrets. The anger. She loved him, she knew it. Even if something was missing, she cared for him... Yet, she always had those doubts about him and she thought he didn't deserve it... Guilt. Another pathetic emotion to deal with, as she was sitting on the floor of the shower, arms around her legs, head on her knees, water hitting her hard between the shoulders, crying loud like some feeble shell of herself.

Suddenly, she sensed it. Her. The wailing stopped. She stood, trembling, uncertain. The trespasser's magic was calling to her. As far as she could remember, her magic was always calling for hers, like tendrils of enticing silk trying to latch to her body, to her soul. Showing off some kind of contenance she didn't felt, she pushed the shower glass door open, standing naked before her uninvited guest. Emma knew she'd found her leaning on the door frame, still she didn't anticipate the unreadable expression on the Queen's perfect features. She expected some kind of smug smirk, a predatory smile, or maybe even one of her infamous angry glares that could froze the blood within anybody's veins. She was not prepared for the conflicting waves of emotions whirling in the brunette's eyes.

Emma walked out of the shower and moved in front of the older woman, silently challenging her to do something. It was reckless, suicidal even. "More like idiotic", she almost heard Regina, HER Regina, say. Here she was, facing the mighty Evil Queen, unarmed, stripped from her clothes, stripped from her barriers.

"This won't do, Miss Swan." The Queen whispered, almost caring, leaning a bit toward the blonde. "I need you to be worthy of my wrath. You are the Savior, not some pathetic weeping wench." She looked at Emma, waiting for a reaction. She was taunting her, gauging the Sheriff's intentions.

But the younger woman didn't bite. She just scrutinized the dark brown eyes, looking for something. She didn't know what, yet she was silently inquiring for anything that could remind her of Regina. Maybe she was looking for the concern the brunette so selflessly displayed when Emma was in pain. Maybe it was the "Henry-esque" tenderness her son's other mother often extended to her. Maybe it was their special bond, the bond parents, best friends, sisters in arms had with one another.

But the Queen was guarded. She was strong, the strongest she had ever been. Still, behind the facade, Emma found something familiar. It was something they constantly trifled with, albeit never acknowledging its existence... Longing. Hunger. Craving. The realization made the Savior breathless. Visions of entwined bodies, of lips, of olive skin, of flushed mounds and enticing valleys flooded her mind. Her eyes never leaving the older woman's, Emma started to retreat to the nearest wall.

The Evil Queen mindlessly walked with her, following her as if she was hypnotized. When her back hit the wall, Regina's dark incarnation made one more step, gluing her leather-clad body to the blonde's.

"What do you need the Savior for, your Majesty ?" Emma asked, her voice husky. The sorceress's eyes flickered down momentarily, eying the younger woman's lips yearningly.

"I need you to be strong. I need you to be fierce. I need you to be the Savior." The regal temptress replied, still glancing down to the blonde's mouth. Emma could feel the warmth of her breath, the swell of her breasts, the smell of her skin. It was an overdose. She felt heat pool down her stomach, her legs shaking with repressed desire.

"I don't think I can play that role, Regina." It was so easy to forget when the Queen was so close. So effortless to imagine that all of her best friend was still in there, that the woman she... cared for was whole, and that this whole person wanted to kiss her. Would Her Regina look at her like that? Would she lean against a wall with her, electricity flowing back and forth between them, building an unstoppable carnal thunderstorm? The Evil Queen didn't deny Emma the use of her name. She just leaned her face closer, her inflamed stare mapping every inch of Emma's face, of Emma's neck, while her hands sensually took hold of the Savior's hips.

"Regina..." Emma implored. The older woman planted her brown eyes into green orbs. Emma's voice was shaking.

"Kiss me", the Savior said. "Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life."

Had the Queen been a few meters away, nobody would have been able to feel how startled she was by the blunt request. But her nails dug jerkingly into Emma, grasping the sides of her buttocks like the was afraid to lose her.

"No, Miss Swan... I will kiss you until you forget your very name, until you strip your soul bare for me... "

Emma wantonly whimpered as their lips met. Everything faded away. The guilt. The anger. The regrets. The pain. All that existed was the heaven of Regina's lips, of Regina's tongue sensually forcing her way inside her mouth. For the first time in months, she felt alive, her senses sent in overdrive after being deprived for so long. She grabbed the Queen's waist, pulling their hips together. She forgot about saviors and queens and light and darkness. And like the Queen had promised, Emma was naked. She felt like her insides her being sucked out of her, only to be displayed in front of the Queen's inquisitive gaze.

But the older woman's eyes were closed. She was kissing Emma with abandon, sensually, her crimson lips trembling. To the younger woman's surprise, it was not ravenous, or angry, or furious. No, the dark enchantress seemed to be savoring her like some kind of expansive wine, like a ripped fruit. Her tongue was caressing, her lips firm and tantalizing, taking, commanding, seducing. The blonde woman was shivering, the fever rising on her skin so intense that the cold leather of the Queen's regalia was too much in contrast. When she tried to touch the brunette's neck, the sultry witch magically bonded her hands up the wall. Emma was at her mercy. And the worst is she didn't care. She grounded her hips against the Queen's asking for something, anything. And the Queen understood.

Her hands moved up from the Savior's hips, leaving nails indents on her skin. She grabbed Emma's breasts with both hands, massaging them, still kissing her. Emma moaned loudly when nipples were teased between fingers while the Queen gasped in her mouth. The brunette painfully withdrew from her lover's mouth and latched her lips on her breast, switching between licks and nips and bites. She repeated the same treatment to the other globe, the blonde rendered mad with desire, her head trashing from left to right, panting, moaning.

"Please, your Majesty, I need you", she cried.

Said Majesty groaned, leaving the fleshy mounds, her eyes longingly traveling down Emma's body. Her hand followed, amorously caressing the firm muscles of the Savior's toned belly. She cupped dripping folds, hazel gaze probing inside jade's, awaiting consent. After a quick nod, a questing finger dipped into hot liquid heat, searching for the rigid nub demanding the regal woman's attention. When she found it, the Savior, who was holding her breath the whole time, exhaled a breathy whimper that spurred the Queen. She wanted Emma's pleasure. She circled her clitoris, already soaked in wetness, and watched with amazement as the blonde's face contorted with bliss.

"Oh my God! Ooh. My... More." The Savior was already shaking, nearing an explosive climax. The sorceress quickly entered her with 2 fingers, her thumb resuming the tantalizing circles that seemed to make Emma unravel. The brunette wanted to kiss the woman before her, mark her neck, her breast, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the perfection of Emma's flushed cheeks, sweaty brows, curled lips, trembling throat...

"Yes! Yes! Regina! Don't stop!" The Evil Queen almost froze at the name, but she couldn't stop herself. It was too late, she was completely enamored by the fact that Emma Swan was coming undone in her arms. So she kept moving, her thumb rolling faster and entering a third finger.

As the Savior came, as a flood of wetness dripped on the brunette's hand, Regina felt her heart filled with emotions, ones she thought were only attached to her other self. Unadulterated joy. Untainted love. The thought almost made her retreat her fingers from the still pulsating walls of Emma's insides. But she was selfish. She needed to take the Savior until the end, she wanted to feel every wisp of rapture she was giving to the annoying blonde who walked goofily beside their son all of those years ago. That's when she realized...

Evil or not, Regina Mills loved Emma Swan. Every incarnation of her would be in love with the Savior. Faith was, indeed, a bitch, a bitch laughing at the irony of Regina's parade of lovers. The first lost because of her own mother and Snow White. Then Robin, her soulmate whose soul was catapulted into oblivion. And now, the only person having the power to destroy her was still writhing against her body, arms over her shoulders, head thrown back against the wall, blonde curls everywhere, still wet from the shower. The Queen didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

She swallowed down her emotions, physically and figuratively, and gently removed her fingers. With one wave of her hand, Emma's wrists were free and she was dressed in THE uniform : the skinnies, the white tank-top, the knee-high boots, the red jacket. Still pressed together against the wall, Regina tilted her neck until their foreheads rested together. She hugged Emma around the waist, needing strength to voice what she was about to say.

"Now miss Swan, you know what I need from you. You need to be the Savior. You need to be strong and find a way to defeat me, to lock me back where I belong. Because if you don't, you and I, we will never fulfill our destiny."

"And what destiny would that be, Regina?" The Queen opened her eyes. Emma was looking at her, at all of her, at her very inner soul.

"As stupid as you may act sometimes, we both know you are not that dense... Emma." The Savior gasped, her name sounding like a love song in the older woman's mouth.

They both startled when the front door opened downstairs. Emma jumped away from the brunette and walked toward the hallway, listening to the intruders. She heard people talking, Hook, Charming, Snow... And then Regina... She turned to look at the Queen, but she was gone. At first, the Savior wanted to weep. She was gone...

But then, she steadied herself. Regina was downstairs. Her Regina was still there. And she needed to be whole... So the Savior did was she was supposed to do. She needed to do what had to be done years ago. The story needed to be completed : The Savior and the Queen.

Yes, together, they would beat fate. And, at long last, she was ready!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought of everything I could say to explain how killing any part of you, the dark, the light, would be wrong on so many levels. So I'll try another way... A way that has worked with me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me after one of seli_na_w's manip and caption. This is my first fanfic, and it was posted a couple of weeks ago on FF.net. This was supposed to be a one-shot. As English is not my first language, I was a bit worried, but all the kind reviews changed my mind and made me write a final chapter to this story.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I own nothing.
> 
> Mentions of Hook and Hood, but this is all SwanQueen.

She entered the kitchen like a mad woman. Regina raised her eyes from the notebook they had found in the cache to see her best friend bouncing in with a determination she hadn't seen in a while. For the first time in forever, fire, passion, purpose was pouring out of the Savior in an almost tangible fashion. Breathing hard, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated... Emma also drew the Charmings and Hook's attention, who all turned their head in her direction. Emma's parents looked at their daughter, then at each other, then at her again, sensing something odd, different. Hook smiled tenderly at his girlfriend's disheveled state, not focusing enough to notice the new light that had emerged in her eyes. The older brunette rolled her eyes, stunned and once again speechless with his stupidity.

Turning back to Emma, Regina peered in jade orbs, her eyebrows raised, the book she held in her hands forgotten. She opened her mouth, a question wanting to slip through, but she remained silent, scrutinizing the Savior instead. The blonde woman gazed at her dumbly, and the older woman almost heard the whirring of her thoughts squeak out of her ears.

"Emma", Snow White said, interrupting the silent communication between the Sheriff and the Mayor. "We're in luck today, we found something that might neutralize the Evil Queen."

The younger inhaled sharply. "What is it?", she asked, suddenly worried. Regina's eyebrow stood higher than before, if it was even possible. Something was wrong with her best friend. Nonetheless, she answered.

"It includes me brewing another potion made of the Agraban Viper poison and you imbuing it with light magic." Regina answered, still studying the younger woman closely.

"And by neutralize... you mean kill her?" Emma asked, something akin to pain distorting her features. The former Queen closed the book, entering her "Bitchy Magic Tutor Mode", as the Sheriff liked to call it.

"The Dark Curse created the Savior. You might be a child of True Love, but your role, your destiny, was given to you... by me. I casted it. It has always been your... fate to vanquish me... well, the Evil Queen." They all stood silent, aware that something was stirring inside the former Dark One. Her fists clenched, the youngest member of the group gathered her new found confidence and defiantly raised her chin.

"No." Emma said with conviction, shocking everyone in the room. "We will find another way. Killing her is... It's... I don't know, but it's not right. It's not what heroes do."

Regina's nostrils flared and the vein in her forehead began to throb. They finally had a solution, one that wouldn't kill Emma, or her, and there she was, the Savior who promised to do what was necessary, backing out of the only concrete way they had found yet to get rid of her deranged self.

"You helped me with the split, you saw me crush her heart and now you decide that it's not right? You promised, Emma!" The blonde flinched as the brunette's voice was getting stronger. Regina was shaking with anger. "Tell me then, Savior, what are the righteous ways to stop a murderous, raging Evil Queen who doesn't possess any pity or restraint? What will you do when she will have killed everyone we hold dear? If Henry..."

"She won't hurt Henry, Regina. You know it. She didn't... She wouldn't..." The Sheriff closed her mouth, not wanting to reveal anything about her previous... activities with the furious brunette's dark clone. She would have to find another way to convince her. "That's the thing, don't you see? If darkness can still rise from you, it also means that there is light inside her! She loves Henry! She can come back from the madness, from the pain! You did it! We had it all wrong! The key was never to snuff your dark side, to get rid of of the Evil Queen, it was to make her see that she can be good, that she can love and be loved. We need to make her realize that she can have her happy ending." Emma spoke feverishly, wishing hard for her best friend to understand.

Seething, the Mayor marched in front of the Sheriff, her gaze black as coal, voice harsh. "Of all the persons I thought would give me a hope speech... How dare you speak of happy endings in front of me? Robin is dead, Emma, and he won't be as lucky as your filthy pirate." Hook groaned at that, but the brunette didn't care. "His soul has been destroyed! I can barely see a happy ending for myself, how do you expect HER to believe? You... promised... Emma!" The witch recoiled, taking two shaky steps behind. " I can't believe I'm having this discussion with you, of all people. But don't worry... I will do the job myself, Miss Swan! I will kill her, with or without your help..." In a cloud of purple magic Regina was gone.

"Emma, what is happening? What are you doing?" Snow looked at her daughter with worry, not recognizing this new version of Emma in the driven, vehement speech she just made.

"I... cannot tell you. Not yet. I have to find Regina." The teacher closed her eyes and sighed. When she reopened them, the Savior knew that Snow White, all motherly and patient, with her hawk-like vision and her irritating flair for secrets, knew. She knew everything.

"Go, Emma." Her mother simply said. The Sheriff looked at Killian, wanting to say something, but she had no time. What could she tell him? She had to find Regina, and fast.

...

As Regina drank the last of the whiskey in her tumbler, she felt Emma's teleportation spell before she even appeared. It was funny how she could feel her pure, warm and annoyingly flawless luminescence at all time. She wouldn't admit it openly, but she could always sense that their magic wanted to meld together and glide slowly like dancers in the night. How sad was it? The Savior making her feel so much more than her supposed soulmate. Apart from Henry, Emma was always the only one who could ignite vibrant elation and unadulterated joy inside her veins. Even when they hated each other, she awakened her senses like no one did before. But was it hate? Could it have been something else all along?

She felt more than she heard her best friend nearing her. It was only when she whirled around that she realized Emma was, in fact, so close that her breath was caressing her cheek. Regina gasped, unprepared for the proximity, for the smell of vanilla shower gel and cinnamon-pumpkin shampoo, for the warmth of her body, for the lidded green eyes glancing lower... Glancing at her mouth, the brunette realized, but she couldn't, she wouldn't believe it.

"I thought of everything I could say to tell you how much I hate the idea of killing the Evil Queen." Emma's voice was breaking, tears gathering in the ocean of her stare. "I thought of everything I could say to explain how killing any part of you, the dark, the light, would be wrong on so many levels. So I'll try another way... A way that has worked with me... A way that has made me see things clearly for the first time in... a long time."

And then the younger woman was everywhere. Pink lips latched on olive neck, one hand slid in dark locks, the other encircled her waist. For a second, Regina stood there, stunned. How could this be happening? Robin just died, they were possibly being hunted by her psychopathic sinister self, Emma had her resurrected dashing boyfriend... Still, against any logic or reason, nothing felt wrong enfolded by the Savior's arms. It was like coming home after a long day. It was like finding water in the desert. Regina gave up fighting against herself. She wanted Emma. She always did. As the blonde woman started to unbutton her shirt, all of her nerves tingled with desire. She needed the woman she loved to claim her, body and soul.

"Emma..." The Sheriff detached herself from the Mayor's neck, panting. She looked afraid, as if she expected Regina to stop whatever was happening. "Take me Emma. I need to be yours. I... I need you to make me whole." The Savior's eyes almost went black with desire. She grabbed the smaller woman by her buttocks, and when legs folded around her waist, she quickly crossed the room and almost tossed the woman she knew she was in love with on the meeting table, standing between quivering thighs. Regina was on her back, breathing hard, her chest vibrating because of the shivers that ran through her whole being. The blonde twisted her wrist and magic opened the rest of the shirt. Deft fingers then unhooked the front clasp of her lover's bra. She bent to lovingly take a nipple between her teeth.

Her hands had a plan or their own. They unfastened the brunette's pants and pull them down, along with panties and shoes, in one firm but delicate motion. As Emma left the Mayor's bosom to remove the shirt, she looked down at the heavenly gift that was offered to her: Regina, her Regina, wearing nothing but a shirt and an open bra, legs around her hips, cheeks red, lips parted, perky breasts still wet from her ministrations. The Savior was engrossed, stunned with awe. Her gaze trailed from her lover's face to her bust, to her belly, and then...

A tiny line of cropped black hair surrounded wet, swollen labia. Emma forgot about her intention to disrobe Regina. She kneeled on the floor and took her in her mouth, the Mayor moaning with the blissful and sudden stimulation. While the older woman set her foot on her lover's shoulder, the blonde sealed her lips around the sorceress's inner folds, her tongue darting out to explore every corner of Regina's hidden treasure.

The brunette tried to tell Emma how good she felt, how close she already was, how she never felt as aroused as she was, with the blonde eagerly lapping at her... Words remained imprisoned, her throat trapping them in as it was tightened with emotions. All she could do was sigh and moan and whimper. And shout... As Emma entered a single finger inside her and hooked it, breathy cries were being pulled out of Regina without her consent. Fearing that the blissful ministrations would stop, fingers gripped blonde locks, holding the divine mouth where it needed to stay. That's when the tongue went to a spot found earlier and pushed skillfully against it, finger curling in a come-hither motion.

Regina came violently, sobbing as her nails dug into her lover's scalp. She almost feared her walls would crush the single digit inside her, flutterings thrumming hard and deep in her belly. When the Savior moaned ecstatically against her folds, she peaked again. It was less intense, but it prolonged the orgasm to a point where the lack of air started to hurt. As soon as she was able to think again, the Mayor sat and tugged Emma's head to hers, kissing her with abandon.

They were so lost in each other that they missed the blinding light that pulsated and extended around them. As their tongues and tastes mixed, desire resurfaced with burning intensity. This could wait, though. After what seemed hours, the brunette leaned back, gasping for air. She smirked playfully.

"My, my, Miss Swan, aren't you eager? One time and you couldn't stay away for more than an hour?" The Queen wiggled her eyebrows.

Emma's eyes went wide. They made it. Regina... She was whole again. The blonde placed a hand on the Queen's cheek, tears escaping green eyes.

"I spent too much time running from you, your Majesty."

The grin morphed into a watery smile. The Queen placed her fingers atop the Savior's.

"Emma... I love you. I always have... I should have told you sooner. I should..."

"No, please, no...", the blonde interrupted. "No more regrets. I love you too, Regina. All of you. I have for a very long time. I wasn't ready. We weren't ready. But we did it. Today, we both beat fate. We won!"

Th older woman pursed her lips and replied.

"You realize... It won't be easy, darling. It never will."

Emma's heart accelerated at the term of endearment. She spoke calmly, strengthened by the love, the complete love, she felt for Regina.

"Of course it won't. It never was. But together, we were able to vanquished everything. We will keep doing it, my love. True Love... It creates magic."

And they were, finally, whole. Henry's mothers. The Savior and The Queen. The Sheriff and the Mayor. Emma and Regina.

And even in a very eventful Storybrooke, they lived happily ever after...


End file.
